


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by musical_loser112



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Other, based off a vine i saw, early stages of twenty one pilots, josh and tyler arent a couple in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"oh tyler, when will you finally wake up from this daydream?"</p><p>vine by Dunflower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> i saw an amazing vine that caused this story to be written. its not as good as the edit but i hope you guys like it. i recommend you watch the vine first. if not, that's okay too.
> 
> also, nick and chris were the former members of twenty one pilots. just so some of you arent confused!

Tyler was never one to dream during the night. If he does have a dream, it’s usually a nightmare or one that he simply can’t remember. It’s an experience if he get’s a good one that sticks with him. 

 

   That being said, the dream he had tonight was unforgettable in both a good and bad sense. 

 

   There were thousands of people singing the songs he wrote with him. They practically drowned out his own voice with how loud they were, screaming at the top of their lungs “We’re broken people.” The smile upon his lips couldn’t be washed away.

 

   He dreamed of playing with Josh Dun, a close friend with his. Josh was an insane drummer. Tyler would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of playing with him. 

 

   In his dream, Josh did backflips of the pianos, did duel-drumming with him, and even played his instrument on top of the crowd. The feeling Josh gave off on his own while performing was incredible. 

 

   Tyler visioned himself climbing whatever held the stage up, screaming his fan’s favorite song, “Car Radio”, until his voice was near gone. He visioned jumping off his piano, way high into the air, and landing on his feet before jumping up and down all over the stage again. He saw himself jumping into the crowd as confetti shot out. 

 

   He dreamed of getting signed to labels and bowing with his friend. He dreamed of putting masks over his face to symbolize hiding behind something. At a certain point he began putting on black paint around his neck and on his hands to show his insecurities.

 

   Tyler had dreamed that night of everything he’d ever wanted. 

 

   Tyler woke up crying.

 

\--

 

   “I can’t keep playing, Tyler.” 

 

   The room was silent, all three men staring anywhere but each other. There was an unspoken feeling between the band that was falling apart. The band that daydreamer Tyler Joseph had created. Tyler cleared his throat, finally opening his mouth to speak.

 

   “If you want to leave, I’m not going to stop you.” he replied, looking up to Nick at last. “If it’s what you really want right now, then go ahead.”

 

   Chris stood up from the seat he’d placed himself in, moving so he was now leaning against the wall. “I think I need to go too.” He avoided eye contact with Tyler, knowing the look on his face wouldn’t be a good one.

 

   “Would it be rude to ask why you both want to leave?” he asked, voice quiet yet shaking.

 

   “We’re not getting  _anywhere_ , Tyler. It’s just not working for me. I need to pay bills, I need to at least do  _something_. And being in this band just isn’t doing shit for me.” Nick’s voice was firm, and he looked at Tyler for a moment before turning his gaze to Chris. 

 

   “For us.” Chris added, arms crossed as he stared at the skinny brunette.

 

   The room fell silent again as Tyler put his hands over his face, trying to calm himself down. Taking a deep breath, he took his hands away and put them back in his lap. “If it’s what’s best for you guys.” he answered, looking at them both. 

 

   It wasn’t long before they left the room, leaving Tyler alone on the couch, wondering why he’d ever thought it was going to work in the first place.

 

\--

 

   A few days later, Tyler met up with Josh. Maybe his dream would come true. All Josh had to do was hear him out.

 

   “I need you to play for me.” Tyler said bluntly, staring at Josh solemnly. 

 

   Josh scoffed, making Tyler sink down in his chair a bit. “Tyler, you know that’s a bad idea.”

 

   Tyler sighed, looking down at his feet. “I just-”

 

   “Listen, Tyler, I know music is your passion, and that your band just broke up, but you need to face the facts. A two man band isn’t going to make it anywhere. Have you ever seen two people play live? Cause I haven’t.”

 

   The younger man bit his lip and nodded. “I understand.” he replied quietly.

 

   Josh almost felt bad seeing the tears in Tyler’s eyes. But there was nothing he could do.

 

   “I’m sorry, Tyler. You just need to wake up.”  


 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it guys! leave comments or kudos! also dont be afraid to give me writing requests or prompts in my ask box on tumblr or reach me on twitter.
> 
> tumblr - twentyoneaddicts  
> twitter - twentyonelosers


End file.
